Sample Testing
Back to 2011 Logs Nitrogear Slipstream It's well known that Nitrogear is no repair mech. But, thanks to Starscream's lessons - he has become a bit of a Science Mech. Several machines are running with a display of the current tests he is running - it appears to be a test on the current situation plaguing most of Cybertron... One vial of mech fluid in a centrifuge, and another in a nearby rack, complete with several samples in dishes for microscopic analysis. Slipstream walks into the science facility and heads over to Nitrogear. "I see Robustus has you hard at work helping him with figuring out what's getting everyone mysteriously injured." Nitrogear looks over to you and nods, then turns his head back to the microscope, "I wanted to help, Comrade. Does no good to fight if we are all damaged so badly. I figured I could use Comrade Starscream's extensive research database to give me a clue. Plus, this would be his standard procedure, Comrade." Nitrogear continues to look and scan carefully, while further tests are being automatically handled by the computer. Slipstream inclines her head to that. "Indeed so. I keep expecting to come down with it as well, but nothing so far. Maybe I've had enough infections this solar year to get a pass." she states, "I hope you are taking breaks?" Nitrogear laughs. "You and me both, Comrade. Been at this a while, but my centrifuge is nearly done separating out the samples of Mech fluid I was given." Nitrogear looks over to the machine - and indeed only has a little while left. "Perhaps it can lead to some better answers. Would you care to take a look under the microscope, Comrade?" Slipstream shakes her head to the question, "I'm no scientist so I wouldn't know what I'm looking at so I'll pass. Glad to hear the samples are about ready to be looked at though. Seriously though, are you taking a break soon?" Nitrogear sets the current sample aside carefully - very carefully. He seals it up and places it back on the rack, "Neither was I when I first started working with Comrade Starscream. Lucky for me, I can easily duplicate procedure step-by-step, Comrade. That, and Comrade Starscream's procedures, instructions, and documentation are very thorough. But if you are inviting me, then I will accept until these samples in the centrifuge are ready for testing." Slipstream smiles a bit, "I am telling you to take a break, sir. But if it requires me to make it an invitation, then it shall be so." Nitrogear nods. "Very well. Wait for a moment while I clean this up, Comrade." Nitrogear then makes short work of returning everything back to the way it was. Microscopes get stored, and the rack of samples that is out is returned to biohazard storage. The only machine left running is the centrifuge. Nitrogear walks over to it, and punches up the screen. A countdown timer is currently running - Nitrogear takes a moment to synchronize an internal timer of his own, then locks the system out against tampering or use by anyone but himself. Turning around to Slipstream, Nitrogear nods. "Ready, Comrade." Slipstream inclines her head, "We'll not go far Nitrogear, best to make the break short so things aren't unguarded too long." she notes and pulls a couple cubes from her subspace, "I came prepared." Nitrogear grins and walks up beside you. "Thanks, Comrade." Nitrogear offers as he takes one of the cubes Slipstream offers. "I'll have to repay the favor soon." Nitrogear sips on the cube. "Don't worry about it too much, Comrade, I locked the test so it won't be tampered with. So where are we going, Comrade? The Tina?" Slipstream hmms softly, "All right then." she says and looks thoughtful, "How about to the airstrip?" she asks in suggestion. Nitrogear raises an optic ridge. He's not quite sure what Slipstream's got planned to do at the airstrip - after all - the airstrip, to Nitrogear, is just a place to take off or land. "A curious location, Comrade. But I am interested to see what we will be doing there." Slipstream moves to the wind shaft and heads up to the airstrip. (rped only) Once there she moves to a more quiet spot there and sits down. "Why would we do anything?" she asks. Nitrogear follows Slipstream to the airstrip. Moving to the quiet spot (a rarity) he sits himself next to Slipstream. Nitrogear shrugs, "Just used to always doing something, I guess, Comrade." Nitrogear relaxes his shoulders and takes another sip of his cube, looking at seekers landing or taking off. Slipstream takes a sip of her cube and watches air traffic thoughtfully. "So tell me how are things with you Nitrogear?" Things with him? Nitrogear looks like he's taking a moment to think that one over carefully. "Wish I saw more Comrades around personally. I kind of miss Comrade Starscream, he taught me so much." Nitrogear then thinks a bit more, "Guess that's about it, Comrade. What about you?" Slipstream hms softly, noting the lack of a certain femme's name. "Oh not too bad. Had a training session with Shadowstar. She may just be your better in the next Tron Games so you better keep your skills up." she notes. Nitrogear laughs. "Probably so, Comrade. I suspect Lady Luck was on my side as much as my skill. I will have to spar with her to see how my skills have held up. Perhaps you'd like to spar as well? Could prove interesting, Comrade." Slipstream sips at her energon and sighs, "Perhaps after this situation with the mysterious injuries is over Nitrogear. Last thing I want is to get infected with something again." Nitrogear nods, "I understand, Comrade. How have things been otherwise? Have you been feeling okay?" Nitrogear takes another sip of his Energon and moves his head over to look at you. It's just a casual look, one that's relaxed. You say, "I've been all right. Focusing on my missions and doing my reports. Same old thing really. I always wanted to rise in the ranks and there isn't an annoying grounder stopping me from doing so." Nitrogear cracks a grin. "Heh. The right Mech or Femme can really make all the difference, Comrade. It's just a shame that I never see Bytaboom." Nitrogear shrugs. "What can you do except keep moving forward, Comrade." Nitrogear then looks into his Energon cube - almost empty. "It's just a shame to keep doing the same thing, Comrade. Gets repetitive and boring. What is it you want to do for yourself or the Empire?" Slipstream hms, rolling her shoulders a bit as her wings shift up and back, "I think we both know I picked the wrong mech. I'm not exactly eager to make that mistake again quickly. So my focus will be missions, earning rank, and hoping for the day when we don't have to shoot at fellow Cybertronians." Nitrogear nods softly. "You never know until you take that chance, Comrade. And we can both hope for that day, but I do not see the Autobots taking to our Lord's rule so easily. So I fight, Comrade." Nitrogear takes the last drink of his cube, tilting it up to his lips and drinking the last bit. Slipstream sips on her cube and glances over at you, "I took a chance and look what it got me, a mech that got me in trouble, a spark that had to go through a spark merge then a spark separation, and then there's Megatron probably being suspicious of me while that grounder was here." she sighs then finishes off her cube. "You'd be better off with Byta, at least she's stable and won't get you into trouble." Nitrogear lowers his head as you tell him nothing that he doesn't already know. "I know, Comrade. I know." Nitrogear vents. "I just wish she was here. You know, Comrade?" Nitrogear grips his energon cube in hand - as if it upsets him. Just then - Nitrogear's internal timer goes off. Saved by the bell.. "The centrifuge should be done, care to come with me, Comrade?" Slipstream nods, "I'll join you." she states, getting up and heading back to the wind shaft, "Let's hope there is good news soon." Nitrogear nods and leads the way back to the science. Upon entering Nitrogear quickly makes his way over to the centrifuge. Lack of noise from the machine brings an initial promise that it is, in fact, completed. Nitrogear taps on the screen and unlocks the testing mechanism. The on-screen timer and process reveals that it's ready. Opening the centrifuge, Nitrogear carefully takes out the separated vials of Mech fluid. He sets the circular holder down on the bench and takes out the microscope, and fires up computers and testing equipment. Slipstream follows close behind, "Well let's see what working with Starscream taught you Nitrogear." she says softly. Nitrogear picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Nitrogear rolls a 3! Nitrogear smiles, "I can compare the readings with other, similar readings to see if we have encountered anything like this before, Comrade. I already did so with the unseperated samples, but the tests were inconclusive. I hope testing the individual components will be more revealing." Nitrogear then takes one vial and promptly opens it, the lighter fluid on top, while viscous heavy fluid on the bottom. He takes a syringe and carefully separates all the components into different dishes. "Actually, I should call him over. He may benefit from my research, Comrade." Slipstream hms, then nods, "You mean if he'll come over and do the dirty work Nitrogear? You'd be better off with Robustus, at least he's trustworthy." she notes, "But do as you will." Nitrogear chuckles. "I wouldn't put it exactly like that, Comrade. I've already done the hard part, just that he may benefit with the knowledge these individual components may provide, Comrade. Plus his knowledge is always useful. As is yours." Nitrogear nods over to you and compliments, taking the first sample of the heavy fluid and placing it under the microscope. Slipstream rolls her shoulders, "I don't have a science background though." she points out, then pauses and says, "I need to head off on a mission, so I'll leave you to your work in peace." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nitrogear's LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Bad Nanos TP